Rescuing Annie
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: **renamed after the song Annie by Safetysuit** Anna loses her Grace and falls a second time. Can Dean save her once again? 1st SPN fic, please go easy.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: be forewarned i have NO idea what I'm writing when it comes to Demons/Angels on SPN. especially for this storyline. i have no knowledge of the show past the middle of season4 & have missed a great deal of s5 so I'm totally making this garbage up. Yes I'm aware Cherry Pie played during episode 5x13 but I'm replacing it. Why? Because my friends and I have reason to believe the song I use fits with Dean and his...obsession with women. Moreso with Anna being an angel. You'll get it when you listen to it lol._**

She thrashed around, pain spiking all through her. White hot light poured from her body as she cried out yet again. She was in so much pain it was crippling; if this was Heaven why were they torturing her so? It wasn't this awful the last time the angel was in Her Father's presence. But now He was missing and in his place the archangels. Damn Castiel for turning her in. What she did wasn't nearly as bad as Lucifer's disobedience. She disobeyed an order but still…did she really deserve this? Anna cried one final time, the name "Dean" barely a whisper on her lips as she faded.

**Somebody must be pissed off in heaven  
Cause we got an angel for free  
You look like you were made just for me  
I'm not crazy, it's just a possibility  
But seriously…**

**I'm saying hey baby  
Where'd you get all that pretty from?  
I'm saying hey baby,  
Where'd you get all that beauty from?  
Listen…**

_Dean Winchester, Ladies Man Extraordinaire, sat in the chair in front of a woman dressed as a devil. "I think I may like this Devil," he smirked. This one didn't try to torture him, ha. Other than in a good way... She danced sexily and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them another woman - this one dressed in a Victoria's Secret/angel costume - was dancing with the devil._

_"Now that's peace on earth!"_

**...Sexy and sophisticated  
I'm so glad me and you dated, yea  
You could be my trophy girl, yea  
But still…**

**I'm asking where'd you get that pretty from  
She must have got it at a boutique in heaven  
I'm asking where'd you get that beauty from  
She must have got it at a boutique in heaven**

_Suddenly the music came to an abrupt stop and the girls parted. Dean's eyes widened in shock as he saw Anna standing in front of him. A small smile tugging at her lips. "Is this what you dream about?" she sounded amused as she sat next to him._

_"What are you doing here? Why not just pop in?" he asked._

_"Because of Castiel; I can't find you." Well that was a turn. She sounded...what was that in her voice? He didn't know yet._

_"Oh he did this thing," Dean added pointing to his ribcage. "Where've you been?"_

_"Prison...up there." Now she seemed to be looking around more, nervous._

_"Why didn't Cas tell us?"_

_"Because he turned me in!" Now she sounded betrayed._

_It suddenly dawned on Dean. After Anna gained her Grace back and subsequently killed Uriel, Castiel must have turned her into the archangels. Oh my God how could he do that to her? Didn't she save their lives when Chuckles wanted to smite them all? Well Dean didn't really remember how it went down as he was kind of unconcious then. Either way the girl did something to end up in Angel Jail and he breifly wondered if he could trust her still._

_"I'm sorry I didn't know. You...you're ok right?" he asked and you could see the concern in his eyes. He didn't show it outright for anyone but Sam but he still cared about people._

_"Look, I barely escaped from them; I don't have long and I need your help."_

_He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out if she was lying - just how did she escape? "Sure. What d'ya need?"_

_Suddenly this bright light appeared around her and Anna's voice shook in fear. "HURRY!"_

Dean awoke with a gasp and breathing heavily; his angel girl's screams echoing in his ears.

"We can't just leave her, Sammy," Dean argued.

"Why can't we just call Castiel? He can find her." Sam had only seen his normally cool, level-headed brother this panicked a few times in his life. And it was scaring him. Dean always cared about people in danger but he never panicked, even for a girl. Well with the exceptions of Ben's mother which was an unusual circumstance. Besides wasn't Anna an angel? She could handle herself; Sam just didn't get what had his tough older brother so...shaken.

"NO! Cas - no, he can't help in this." He finished shoving his weapons and clothes into his duffel, immediately rushing to the door. "C'mon, Sam. Move your a** or I'll leave you here."

Sam's jaw clenched in anger but shut anyway. If this was a hunt they shouldn't be going in blind; but the older Winchester wasn't offering details right now. He wasn't actually going to leave Sam there but he knew better than to push Dean. He needed to get his head straight first because his mind was set on one thing and one thing only - finding Anna - but they couldn't do much until they knew where she was.

'_She has to be close if she wanted my help_,' he thought. He shook his head, cranking up Metallica and trying to clear his head of the screams so he could focus.

**CONNOR BEVERLY MEDICINE CENTER** - Anna looked around frantically; how the h*** did she end up back here?! No, no this can't be happening! She escaped from here, from the demons and angels alike. Escaped to the Winchesters; to Dean... At that thought she slid down the wall and closed her eyes, trying to calm down enough to think. Back to a safer time if she could call it that; back before she remembered her true destiny. She bitterly laughed.

"Before they all thought I was crazy." Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she saw the door open. She recognized her former psychologist, Dr Walsh.

"Welcome back, Anna. I'm sorry for the circumstances but we're glad you're getting help." The woman sat in a chair while the young girl carefully sat on the hard bed. Anna always hated this room; not only because of the fear or the way people ignored you for 'babbling' but because it was so impersonal. Stark white walls, white sheets, white gowns; she wanted so desperately to back into the world and see color. But for now she'd just have to wait and hope Dean found her.

It was once again a three-day drive and Dean wasn't stopping for anything. Sam more than once had to force him to stop for bathroom breaks and food to which Dean inisted they eat on the go. He himself ate just barely enough to supress the grumbling in his stomach.

"C'mon, man, this is rediculous. We have to stop to rest. Even you look run down," Sam argued though he knew with the mood his brother was in it was futile.

"Sammy, so help me...if you say that again I'll leave you on the side of the road and I'm [i]not[/i] joking."

Sam stared at him before boldly reaching for the wheel and jerking to the right, forcing his brother to abruptly pull off to the shoulder. "SAM!!" Dean bellowed as they skidded to a stop and tried to control his harsh breathing. "What the h*** are you doing; trying to get us killed?!"

"Will that stop you for one second to tell me what's going on?! How did Anna contact you? What did she say? How is she in danger?" he rattled off questions at his brother.

Dean swung the door open before getting out and swiftly pacing in fornt of the Impala. His little brother had a point but right now his mind was scrambled and he didn't exactly know what the messege meant. Just that Anna escaped Heaven and that she was possibly hurt. Given last time, even if he was in the line of fire, they had to help her. She was reluctant to return to Heaven in the first place; now if she escaped angel jail, something had to be seriously wrong. He owed it to her to protect her this time if the angels, Castiel even, meant her harm. Was it because of her gift?

He was stopped in his tracks when he came toe to toe with the taller man who gave him a pointed look. "Explain."

Dean heaved a sigh, sitting on the trunk of his precious baby. He looked into the backseat where just six months prior he and Anna...the night they shared...no, he had to focus. "Earlier I had a dream. Anna showed up and said she couldn't find us 'cause of the Angel Scratches Cas put on our ribs. She...she sounded in trouble, man. Escaped from prison up there..." His eyes drifted to the sky making his messege clear.

"Damn...You know what this means for her right? What will happen if we interfere?" Sam thought Anna was sweet but knew disobeying was big in the angels' eyes and she had to have gotten in trouble. "Maybe they got her for killing Uriel, he was one of their own, even if he was wrong to want to smite the whole town."

"I know, Sammy! But I - I just - she looked so scared, dude. And she was in pain. I know she'll be in deep for escaping the archangels but something else is seriously wrong. I could see it in her eyes and you know I wouldn't do this if..." he trailed off, running a hand over his tired face. He was already on empty before the inpromtu trip, recurring nightmares haunting him, he didn't need this added stress. But as he said he couldn't just leave Anna when she needed their help.

Sam looked at Dean for a long moment. The last time he'd seen him this upset was when he confessed what he did in Hell. And it took him a lot of prompting to even admit that back then. He didn't know exactly Dean and Anna did her last night before entering the barn but he had a good guess. Dean was stressed, as always with a threat against his brother; and even though it tore him apart to see the girl regain her Grace and then himself having to admit to putting souls on the rack, there was some sense of peace across him when Anna was around. Something that had opened him up. And the older Winchester not one to willingly talk about his feelings, Sam was glad she got Dean to talk a little about it. He still felt guilty but it was a step. So, right now Sam felt they kind of owed her. Angel or no she was still an innocent.

"Fine," he sighed. "We'll go after her but we're not going in blind."

"When have I ever not been prepared, Sammy?" Dean smiled and got back into the car; tossing his little brother the keys so he could drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**_thank you for the kind words. here's chapter2. if y'all want more, lemme hear your thoughts & ideas. i'm flying blind now so i need ideas on where y'all want it to go! ok?  


* * *

_**

Shivering in the cold; the room was bright. Too bright for it to be this frigid. Anna pulled her arms closer around herself as she lined up to get medication. She didn't want to take it, didn't like the drowsy fog it put her in, but she knew that if she resisted the consequences would be much worse.

**_"Now, Anna dear, be a good girl," Zachariah taunted. He walked in a wide circle around where the girl was strapped to a metal table. She once again wondered how this was Heaven. How such a beautiful place could turn so dark. It wasn't supposed to have an 'Angel Jail'. It didn't in her past angelic life. But that was before Lucifer disobeyed, fell, and before Lilith broke the seal._**

**_Anna just could not understand how she was in this predicament. She killed Uriel yes, but that's because he wanted to _**_smite _**an entire town! Including Dean and Sam. And several others because he and a group of other angels thought if they got the apocalypse over with it would end the fight. Couldn't they see that that would cause more problems than it would solve? Why not just fight to keep Lucifer locked up? If this was their way of thinking then they would fall just like he did.**

**_Though Anna thought that they already did in her opinion. They claimed they were on God's side yet they wanted to destroy everything good He'd created in the process. This wasn't Heaven. No, she believed this was more like Hell. Maybe Dean had been right that night..._**

**_"Ah-ah, Anna, pay attention!" The angel snapped as if he could read her thoughts. He said a few ancient words, in a language Anna knew but couldn't remember. But she couldn't think of that. The pain the words were causing was drowning her. So much hurt. Just when she thought she'd faint, Zachariah pressed a charm to her chest, right above her heart; holding it there with his gloved hand (which she figured is how he didn't burn himself). "You have to pay for your crimes; your disobedience."_**

**_Gasping she asked, "What about yours? Y-you're...just as bad...as...U-ur-iel."_**

**_He scoffed. "Uriel was weak. Why do you think you killed him so easily? But, we were on the same side so for that you have to suffer. But it won't be quick; no, I'm going to drag this out for my own pleasure." A sick, twisted smirk appeared._**

**_Anna screamed out as the pain increased and her vision once again whitened into nothingness._**

Coming back to the present, the young girl found herself cowering against the wall of the hallway. Pain still streaking through her body from the memory and fear making her sick.

"Hey!" a firm voice called. It was the orderly giving patients their meds. "Ya need to take this."

Wide eyes stared at him; seeing him but also seeing pure blackness in his eyes. "No! No, not again. You won't take me!" Anna shrieked.

Eyes changing back to normal, the man jerked his head to some other orderlies. Anna struggled against them crying out. "No! Zacariah is coming. Lucifer is coming. You have to listen to me!"

"Anna," another professional voice spoke. This was Dr Masters; the guy who had diagnosed and admitted her to the psychiatric facility. "Calm down, Anna. Everything's alright. There's no one else here; just patients. Are you having hallucinations again?"

"Listen! They _are coming_!" she cried. Just as she was going to continue, she felt a sharp stick to her upper arm.

"This will help you relax, Miss." the doctor said. "Then we can talk about it alright? Just slow down and everything will be clearer soon."

The young woman sunk to the floor desperately trying to crawl away as a last ditch effort at escape. She looked up still seeing the black eyes. If demons were here they'd kill her. Zacariah would've had she not escaped. If the demons found her then they'd find Dean too; or worse - Michael would force him to be a vessel. He didn't believe in free will like the brothers did. She had to save Dean if it was the last thing she did, before it was another battle of Angels vs Demons vs Winchesters. "I have to help him...," she whispered as her eyes closed against her will.

The demon orderly smirked as they dragged her back to her room. They had her in a different room now as she wasn't here by her own accord and she was a liability to hurt herself or escape.

"They'll never get her," he sneered.

* * *

Dean gasped in pain as Sam led him to the bed. "Dean, what's wrong?" the little brother panicked. They were just out on a food break when the eldest doubled over which forced Sam to get a motel room against Dean's wishes.

"S-sam-my, we gotta...argh...we gotta keep going. Anna's in trouble."

"We will, bro. First; what hurts? Was the food bad? Did a poltergiest get you? I didn't see anything. No cold spots." He fired questions and tried to lift the man's shirt, looking for marks.

Dean had enough strength to bat him away. "Something's wrong. They hurt her...whoever has Anna, dude...they did something to her. Damn, Sammy! I thought you were the freaky psychic in the family!" He cringed again, feeling his stomach start to roll with the pain.

"I-I don't know. Maybe it's however she communicated with you before. Maybe you're connected someway. We can try looking through Dad's journal; there's no way you're driving right now."

"Ha, there's nothin' on angels in there. Try the-the bib-ble..." Dean tried his hand at breathing for the next few moments. "Besides, I thought angels couldn't find us."

Sam stayed silent, staring at his big brother in thought.

This caused the older hunter to raise his head slightly. "Sam? What's in that freaky head of yours?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly out of instinct, swiftly earning a glare in return. "Ahh I mean...well, maybe Anna's uh not an angel anymore?"

"What?!" Dean screamed which caused him to wince again. "What are you talking about, Sammy?! She told me she escaped from Angel Prison; HOW can she NOT be an angel?"

"Just think Dean! She fell from Grace before. That's how she was born human when we found her the first time. I think she fell again in order to escape the archangels and she's human. Now we just have to find her before they do." Seeing the barely noticeable flash in his brother's eyes he quickly added, "but I'm sure she's fine. As long as she hides like we showed her."

"Yeah, fat lota good that did her the first time," he mumbled. Yeah, he still felt guilty giving her up after they made love in the Impala. The pain was easing in his stomach but he was exhausted. So _un_-Dean-like. He'd had worse injuries and now he was rendered by a tummy-ache? Pfft. But he knew that he couldn't drive yet and Sam wouldn't budge so he was stuck he for a few hours. He just hoped Anna had time left to last that long. _I'll find you, I promise,_ he vowed in thought.

* * *

Dean walked down a long white hallway feeling a strange sense of Déjà vu. Like not only had he walked this hallway before, he'd been in this dream/astral state. "Damn, I hope I didn't bite the dust again," he muttered. But as he walked he didn't see his body hooked up anywhere so that was good, right? "So, where the heck am I then?" But as he continued slinking around corners he realized no one saw him, or rather they saw _through_ him. And...to his dismay this wasn't a regular hospital - it was a mental ward which only meant one thing. Slipping into a slightly familiar room he carefully flicked the light on, immediately tuned into the quiet whimpers.

"Anna?" he whispered in disbelief. He didn't even recognize the sound of his own voice. Dean shook his head. No, he'd never been that terrified of what's to come since...since he went to Hell. Rushing to her he realized an invisable force stopped him just feet of touching her.

"Dean, please...D-don't leave m-me here. Please." She cried out again and could almost see the pain race through her body. It was like she was begging him, knew he was just a ways off, but couldn't see her rescuer.

_"He will never come for you."_ a low menacing voice taunted. He recognized it but couldn't exactly place it. _"You will be one of us."_

Anna's whimpers grew. "Like h*** she will. Who's doing this?! Who are you?!?!" Dean roared as he whirled around looking for the unseen monster that tortured his innocent friend. He knew she did wrong in the Angels' eyes; heck everyone had at some point - him more than ever. But how could they torture someone like her?

It was then a body came into view and Dean saw who had been hurting her. The figure was silhouetted but the unmistakable black eyes proved the being to be a demon. What? He thought they'd taken care of the demons wanting her and now all that was left were the angels. I mean, she did escape Heaven after all. _'Are they both after her again?'_ he asked himself.

"Time to take your meds, Miss Milton." The voice was calm to outsiders but the two prisoners of the vision could hear the malice. Dean saw her body tremble. The demon came closer still and just as it snaked out a hand, bright light filled the room. The last sound being heard as Anna's painfilled cries.

* * *

Dean gasped as he woke; feeling his little brother shake his shoulders. Or maybe that was his own body reacting to what he just saw. He shoved the hands away, no longer feeling pain - just the need to get to the destination - and started for the door.

"Dean, wait! What did you see? Did Anna tell you where she is."

"Oh, I know alright. And those b**tards are gonna pay for even touching her. Let's go, Sammy!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you. It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold. When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore.... - Savage Garden._

Anna stumbled down the road; vision distorted and she fell off the curb a few times. But she kept going because she felt him close. She knew Dean was coming for her, she could feel him. But she escaped the hospital because if he came for her there, they'd never get out. She was there involuntarily so with her parents dead, the doctors had say on if she was released. Who knew how many of them were possessed by demons or even angels? So, Anna would just keep walking and eventually Dean and Sam would save her. But escaping the mental hospital wasn't easy, no...  
**

* * *

FLASHBACK TO JUST ONE HOUR AGO** --- _Anna was laying on the bed in the stark white room. The lights were out but she didn't want to sleep. Couldn't or the nightmares of her torture would come back. Damn, why couldn't they just throw her in Hell? The way Zachariah punished her was almost how Alistair tortured Dean. She wasn't surprised since Zach was cold, cocky, and twisted. He was on Uriel's side after all. But the pain was so intense it sure felt like Hell. Were these angels even Holy anymore or had they turned into the same thing Lucifer had?_

Anna shuddered at the thought of other beings turning out like that and she slowly pushed herself up. Her muscles protested and pain shot through her. It was like, she could feel it but her brain wasn't fully registering it. She once again cursed herself for letting these people (if that's what they were) medicate her so much but what could she have done to fight it? She had to be stronger than that now. Had to fight. Dean would want her to fight back so that's what she'd do.

Sam and Dean walked into the mental ward facility wearing black suits and fake F.B.I badges - just like the last time they were here. "I mean it, Sammy. Why didn't I think of this three days ago? If she did fall she would've landed the last place she was taken from," Dean whispered yelled. He didn't want to blow their cover but he was berating himself for not thinking of this place sooner.

"You couldn't have known, Dean. The first time she found you was probably as she was falling - before she woke up here. Now, we know so she'll be fine," Sam corrected him.

They walked up to the nurses desk but before they could get a word in, there was a flurry of activity. Security personnel, orderlies and doctors came rushing down the hall pushing a gurney and shouting orders. Taking a subtle glance, Dean was relieved to see the person on the bed wasn't a small redhead. Sam nudged him and motioned to a lady rushing around the corner as she ran her hand through blonde curls. It was Anna's psychiatrist from before. An older, tall, man came up to talk; both motioning furiously as if in an argument. "How could you let her get away?!" he scolded.

"We had her on Watch, Tom. I don't know what happened - she just slipped out." Dr Walsh then noticed the two you 'agents'. "Excuse me, weren't you here before?"

"Yes, we were investigating the disappearence of Anna Milton. Is she here, we need to speak with her for a follow up," the taller brother answered.

"I'm sorry, that's what all this comotion is about," Tom answered. "Miss Milton just escaped."

Both Winchester's eyes bugged out before regaining composure. "Ahem, may we ask what happened?" Dean questioned, jaw tight but voice calm. What the h*** happened in the 3 hours it took to drive here? If Anna was gone again they might not find her this time. Would she even be alive? "How did she escape a locked ward?"

"That's the problem, it's the same as last time. She knocked out the orderly in charge of her room and then she somehow slipped past security."

"What about security cameras?" Dean asked Walsh.

"There aren't any in the room, just the hall. And she must have broken those or something because they're all static," the woman answered.

The brothers raised their eyebrows. 'Could be a sign of demons'_ the look said. It wouldn't be the first time both sides were after her. Demons they could save her from but if they came to an Angel, they were going to have trouble._

"Alright, we need to check and secure the room. She probably didn't go far," Sam told them and the Winchesters turned around to head for Ward 42.

"Miss Milton's room isn't down there. It's up here now," Tom interjected. He didn't know who these young men were but they seemed far too close to Anna Milton to be agents. Especially the dark-haired, shorter one. He was calm-voiced but his posture was giving off...worry and...was that anger? And something else in those hazel eyes the old doctor couldn't distinguish. He didn't trust them but Marianne Walsh seemed to be buying their act and she had worked with them before. So there wasn't anything he could do really.

"WHAT?!" Dean shouted. He looked towards the hall behind the doctors and saw the sign on the wall. Solitary Confinement_. "You put that girl in solitary confinement?! Why the HE---" he stopped when Sam elbowed him in the ribs; making him huff as his face flamed red. How could they leave Anna alone like that? The more alone she was, the more chance of Zachariah finding her. He took a few steps away from the group so he could lean against the wall and compose himself. He _never_ lost control; how could he be so stupid?_

Sam watched as his older brother breathed in deep. This had to have him really worked up if he lost his cool on a case. The doctors looked questioningly at them. "Excuse him, he - well, we just want to make sure Anna's safe and in order to find her we need to know what happened. Now, why was she isolated?"

"Anna's delusions have gotten much worse since since came back here 4 days ago," Walsh answered. "We thought it was because she was off of her meds for so long so we upped the dosage."

"Ok, can you tell us what she was on?" Dean asked lowly, coming back into the conversation.

"Thorazine and Seroquel for the schizophrenia and depression. De-Plexoral as a muscle relaxant so she wouldn't hurt herself," Tom answered.

The boys exchanged looks one more time. "We'll need a look at the room." ** END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Needless to say the solitary confinement room looked like a war-zone. The cot was overturned, as was the nurse's med cart, papers with Anna's drawings strewn about. And the worst of it all - a small spot of blood on the wall where someone hit their head. The Winchesters feared Anna had done it to herself or that someone had hurt her.

"Damnit Sammy, we were so close!" Dean roared as he pressed the pedal to the floor of the Impala. "How could they have done that? Just do that to her and then let her go?"

"Dean, settle down. She couldn't have gone far. Right now you need to keep your head on so when you do find her, you don't scare her," Sam reasoned. They had the headlights turned on and were scouring the backroads.

"I'm calm," the older hunter growled. Anna was close, he could feel it. He could also feel her hurting. Suddenly, the brights flashed against something; a figure stumbling along the shoulder of the road. Red flashed and they caught sight of green, scared eyes. "There she is!"

Sam barely had time to register what was said before his brother skidded the car to a stop and jumped out.

"Anna! Anna, stop, it's us. It's, me Dean, just stop."

The red-headed young woman tripped, falling hard. Wild eyes looked up in a daze. "Please, no. No, don't hurt me!" she cried out. "Dean, Dean help!"

"Anna -"


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Ok here's chapter 4. I hope y'all like it. Let me know what you think should happen, I need ideas for the next chapter. Especially them hunting and tracking Zachiariah and a few demons.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**_  
You're caught in a one way street With the monsters in your head When hopes and dreams are far away and You feel like you can't face they day Let me be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your fall.... - Savage Garden._

* * *

Dean was momentarily stunned in the flurry of screaming. Anna didn't recognize him. She was calling out for his help and didn't even notice he was the one trying to speak to her. So, after a deep breath he spoke again. "ANNA! CALM DOWN!" He took hold of her wrists in his hands and pulled her to his body.

Sam stood just behind the girl; not touching her, just keeping her towards Dean so they could help. He gave his big brother a pointed look and glanced down the street. The older Winchester nodded subtly; he knew the cops and doctors would be starting down the side-streets soon looking for their 'patient'. The boys needed to get her to safety fast but they also need her calm so she didn't fling herself out of the moving car. Sam slowly inched towards the backseat door, keeping one eye on the road and one on the people in front of him.

Dean could feel the coldness of Anna's skin as she was only dressed in thin hospital 'pajamas'. He made a mental note to turn the Impala's heater on high once he got her in. Good thing they found her; she would've frozen had then taken longer. As Dean thought further he didn't know if he could handle finding out what happened to her outside of their dreams...If she was shaking this bad right now, barely conscious and aware, what the h*** happened these last few days? Whatever it was was worse than he'd witnessed and that's what scared him. Feeling another hard tremor in Anna's body snapped him from his thoughts and he slowly maneuvered to the car door.

"Sammy," the man's voice was quiet, purposefully calm, and the younger knew he was just as frightened right now. "You drive. Don't stop just keep going the backroads."

The shaggy-haired man nodded. "We'll figure out where we're going when we get there," he said the unspoken words. He watched as his older brother had all the gentleness in the world as he picked up the woman he so obviously missed. His mask was carefully in place, as it always was, but he knew the young man who practically raised him well enough to know the emotions were just beyond the surface. Underneath the calm and control Dean let the world see was the part that was falling in love with Anna. If he hadn't already. And right now her care took priority.

Dean scooped Anna into his arms and she let out another scared and pained whimper. "Shhh, it's ok," he soothed cursing in his head when he noticed her bare feet. She hadn't said much of anything, he didn't know if she even recognized him yet, but as he continued the litany of whispers she clung to him. "You're safe now, Anna. I'm here, sweetheart. Sammy and I will take care of you. Just calm down, shhh..." He'd usually be embarrassed speaking like this in front of his little brother but he was going solely on auto-pilot right now; not thinking just acting on what he felt would calm his angel-girl down. At some point he nodded to Sam that they were ready before he took off his leather jacket and slipped Anna's arms into the sleeves. He then pulled a spare blanket over her legs, the girl once again curling into his body as silent tears continued a steady path down her cheeks.

* * *

Sam and Dean narrowly missed the roadblocks at the end of the street when they turned around. Sam just gunned the engine and kept on going. He looked at his older brother in the rear-view mirror and saw a slightly worried expression on his face. "It's late, you want to find a motel for the night?"

After a moment of thinking Dean agreed. "Yeah, we need to keep going but Anna's freezing; and I think she's hurt, dude." He kept his voice even as not to scare the girl in his arms but the younger man heard him. Anna's shaking was getting worse even when Dean tightened his grip on her. The tears were still going but at a slower pace than before. He knew Anna had to be tired but her wide eyes kept wandering from the boys, to the road, to the interior of the car. Dean was half-laying in the backseat of the Impala with his redhead securely in his arms. If this was any other situation he'd laugh at the irony of their position -- having been in the same one the last time they were in the backseat together -- but it wasn't that time anymore. And this was a different situation and somehow slightly scarier. At least that night 6 months ago they all knew what was going to happen. And yet, for the first time since Dean had returned from Hell, he hadn't had any nightmares; and sure Anna was tough but at the time they made love she wasn't scared either. They'd both felt a peace wash over them.

The oldest Winchester was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt small, cold hands clawing his shirt and a face buried in his neck - loud whimpers being emitted. Dean scanned the interior of the car when he heard a creak of the door opposite him and his little brother poke a shaggy head in. The gigantic man looked guilty. "Sorry, Anna, I didn't mean to scare you," he spoke softly. He looked to Dean. "We're here, I'm going to grab a room. Why don't you two wait here so she's not out in the cold?"

He gave Sam a small smile, knowing he was just trying to help and didn't mean to freak her out. If they were honest, all of them were pretty freaked right now. "Thanks, Sammy. It'll give me a minute to calm her down." And he smiled at his brother. Sam then shut the old car door and jogged to the main office before Dean looked to Anna. Her eyes were still wild and scared and he didn't know how to fix it for once. He usually had a solution for everything. "What did they give you, Anna? Is it just the drugs, or is it what happened up there?" She tensed under his hands and started scooting away. "Ok, ok, shhh... It's alright. Let's just take it one thing at the time." Dean didn't know if her reaction meant she was starting to come around or if she really was that broken. "Now," he pulled her back to him. "Sammy's getting us a room to stay in for a while. You remember my brother Sam? You didn't like him much last time, ha, but he's back to his old self now. No more of that bad stuff... And now I'm going to take care of you. You'll see."

Sam came walking back, catching his big brother's eye through the window and nodded. Slowly he opened the door to let the other occupents out. "Room 12, got it as close as I could so Anna won't have to walk far. And..." He dug an old pair of sneakers from his duffle on the front floor. "They're a bit big but they'll last so you won't have to walk barefoot across the lot, Anna," once again speaking softly. It made his brother smile. Sam had always been caring and now that he was detoxing, some of his old puppy dog nature was showing.

"C'mon Sweetheart, let's get you out of the cold," Dean spoke. As they walked the short distance, Anna stumbled a few times still not seeing clearly, but both men caught her. "We'll get you cleaned up and you can rest and I promise everything will be better soon."

Once they got inside Sam thoroughly salted the windows. "I'm going to check some research," he said subtly letting Dean catch a glimpse of the file folder in his hand. Anna's medical files. He rose his eyebrow wondering how his little brother lifted that but nodded. "Go take care of her, Dean."

He sat Anna on the bed before digging out a pair of sweats, an old black hoodie of his, and the first-aide kit. "C'mon hun, let's get you patched up," Dean called to her. She looked up but her eyes were a bit distanced. He sighed carrying the clothes in one hand and wrapping the other around her waist. Dean's eyes connected with Sam's for a long moment. A silent thank you in Winchester-speak. Sam nodded and watched the other two slowly navigate into the tiny bathroom.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Dean sat Anna on the closed lid. "Not exactly 5 Stars but it's the best we can do right?" He knew she wouldn't respond yet; not with the mix of drugs in her system and whatever damage the angels did when they tortured her. Who he was keeping the dialogue up for - her or himself - he didn't know; but figured it could keep her as calm as possible and maybe some of what he was saying before he made a move would sink in. Hopefully she'd feeling better knowing what he'd do. Dean was reminded of so many times he took care of Sammy when they were kids but Anna was different. She'd somehow wormed her way into his heart, his damaged soul, and shined a bit of light on it. "So, let's see what we have to do first. Probably get you washed up and then into some clean clothes. Don't be scared, I'll be careful I promise."

As he lifted the slightly torn and dirty top from her body, Anna let out a small shriek and tears gathered, making her eyes shine bright hazel. She looked up at the man who made a small shushing noise. His voice was low, face tough to the world but now soft and full of emotion, eyes that held sympathy and concern and... something else she couldn't name right now through the fog. Anna blinked rapidly moving to stand on slightly wobbly legs as the man gently slid the rest of her outfit off. She shivered and he must have assumed she was cold because warm hands rubbed her shoulders; just now noticing bruises and small cuts covering her body. But she hadn't shivered because of that. No, the feel of his hands were so familiar.

"Sorry, honey. We'll be done soon," he talked soothingly. Anna knew that deep voice, knew those hands, the green eyes that searched her face. But his name kept slipping away before it reached her lips.

Anna heard the young man suck in a deep breath, a gasp, as he looked down at her. Her muddled brain interpreted the look of anger on his face and clenched fists as if it was directed at her. And suddenly, she was no longer in the motel bathroom with someone she felt oddly comfortble with, she was back in that prison they called heaven. Dean brought up his fisted hand and a strangled cry broke from her mouth...

Dean started at the sound, semi-shocked and wondering what he'd done wrong. Then he felt the muscles of his arm ache and saw he'd made a fist... and Anna cowering in the corner.

"Dean, you two alright?" Sam called.

"Yeah, yeah... Just - uh - made a wrong move." He turned back to the girl. "No, no, baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't mad at you; I'm not gonna hurt you. See? I was only mad at who did this to you. Do you know who hurt you? Was it a demon, an angel, someone at the hospital?" And just like that Dean watched her sob, crying out all the pain of the last week, and who knows how long of torture in Heaven. If he'd spent 40 years in Hell, how long was Anna being punished in Heaven? "Shh, shhh... come here baby. You're safe, I won't hurt you." He held his palms up as he carefully reached for her.

As his voice broke through the fog a bit more, Anna realized something this man stirred inside her. Something she hadn't felt in so long, not since.... But it couldn't be, right? The young woman stepped into his arms. Hesitant but willing. Something in her trusted him even if her whole being screamed never to trust anyone ever again. And the way he held her was familiar too. He was so gentle, avoiding the ugly marks, bruises and scars that marred her once flawless skin. As Dean helped Anna into the tub he was mentally making a catalogue of all her injuries; luckily it seemed like almost all of them would heal in time - most just deep cuts from however long the angels held her prisioner - all except the angry red raw mark above her heart.

His fingers barely ghosted over it, hovering just above the skin as to not hurt her. After he cleaned all the grime away he carefully helped her re-dress, not looking (he'd laugh at that - having already seen her body - but she was injured and he respected that. It wasn't the time for that), and leaving the hoodie for last so he could bandage her worst wound. Overall Anna ended up with a few bandages on her arms, bandaides covering the gravel cuts on her feet, and a small bandage at the back of her head.

"See, now I can see that beautiful face of yours. You have no idea how much I missed you. I act tough in front of Sammy but... man, I don't know how we're going to make it through this whole apocalypse thing. I just..." He sighed, looking up at her from where he kneeled. "Well you know me. Gotta be Dean Winchester the hunter. But don't worry, everything will be alright. Right now we're going to work on what happened to you and how to bring you back."

His breath turned shaky as he once again looked at the raw symbol above Anna's heart. For just a second her eyes turned clear hazel and she peered down at him. She saw the raw emotion in his eyes before he could cover it with his mask. Hand hovering from his cheek but she pulled back at the last moment and put her gaze to the floor.

"It's ok, Anna, we'll get there," he whispered. "Jeez, what did they do to you? Those b*****ds." She let out a cry as he applied the burn creame but he soothed her as it turned cool. "I know it hurts, I know. There we go. I'm sorry... Now we're all done." He led her out into the main room after helping her into the sweatshirt, gave Sam a small smile. He wasn't the hoodie type - no that was Sammy - but it was an old worn one and figured it'd be most comfortable for the young woman. Until they could get clothes for her. "See, Sammy, here she is. Why don't you lay down, honey? We'll be right here."

Anna was reluctant to let go of his arm, feeling grounded for the first time in ages, but complied when she saw him set a chair next to the bed. He gave her one of his patented smiles as her eyes drifted closed.

Anna felt herself once again lifted by strong hands. She almost cried out, being so lost in the fog, but no this was different. They were no the hands that had inflicted so much pain on her. Had cut into her skin, marked her, tortured her. Punished her for her sins as an angel...

_**You're the only one who knows what I go through Sometime u feel it even more than me And I don't know how I ever got by without you There's nothing like the truth And I've got nothing left to lose And every night I thank the universe that I found you - Robin Thicke**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Just realized Alistair is dead by the time this story is set. Soooo, the head demon Ethan refers to is now Adriel (think of actor Julian Sands in 'Warlock')._**

**_You stumbled on my hunting ground, Too bad really, You were such a lovely thing to lie, Found out your secret, Run away now. Taste my last kiss, my silent ambush. Take one last look, and beg for mercy. Taste my last kiss, my silent ambush. Take one last look and beg for mercy. Don't try dishing out more lies Cause I'm serious You've wandered into open seas and then I'm more than furious Run away now - Dawn Johnson, Silent Ambush.  
_  
**As Anna slept, it seemed like the medication was wearing off and exhaustion was taking over. But that didn't mean it wasn't a restless sleep. Several times as they were dozing, Dean would have to comfort Anna but she didn't wake. Though on the fourth time, nearing dawn, Sam sighed and stood up. Jerking his head to the door and his older brother nodded tiredly. "I'll be right back, Ann," he whispered.

Outside Dean left the door open a crack to hear the redhead as he faced Sam. "Do you have anything?"

"Not much but something. Judging on Anna's file, her last meds were charted at just after midnight. They should wear off in another few hours but it was a pretty heavy dose," Sam replied with a frown. What they were loading the girl up with was a pretty high dosage for someone her size. "These are for someone twice her size, Dean. They could've killed her."

The older man paled. As if they didn't have enough trouble with rebellious angels on their tails, now they had incompetent doctors. "Side effects?"

"Standard withdrawl - nausea, dizziness, disoriented. Did she tell you anything about what happened?"

"No but..." Dean sighed. "Dude, from what I've seen in the dreams, visions, whatever they are - it's way worse than just hearing angel voices. I'm not quite sure the extent of what they did but they tortured her up there." He closed his eyes as his breath shook. "That b****rd branded her, Sammy."

"What?" the tall man exclaimed and was saddened when his tough brother turned wet eyes on him.

"Yep. Right above her heart. Not too big but damnit, Sammy it looked deep enough to cause a world of hurt. Plus the other marks they caused. It's hard to see someone so...so beautiful go through what I did in Hell. And in Heaven no less! Who knows how long she -" Dean dragged a hand over his face. "We gotta stop him, Sam."

"Dean, they're angels - do we even know which one did it?" He chose to ignore the 'beautiful' remark for now.

Dean deadpanned. "Who the h*** do you think? Who's the only one left that's tried so hard to turn us over to Michael and Lucifer?"

Now it was Sam's turn for his jaw to tighten in anger. Oh he had an idea now too and damn if he didn't want to kill the jerk. He may not have as much motivation as Dean right now, but he sure wanted payback. The guy had made their lives a living hell these last few months, no pun intended. Trust me, it's no fun hemmoraging on the floor as someone who's supposed to be an angel smirked down at you and laughed. No, he wanted to kill him as much as his big brother did.

"Damnit. So what do we do now? We got the symbols on our ribs but Anna's out in the wide open. They're going to find her sooner or later."

"I know. And the only other angel we know that can do the Scratches right now is Cas but... dude, that'd be putting a target on her back. Especially if he still has orders like he did last time." Dean started to pace and huff, what he always did when he was torn. The boys trusted Castiel, he was loyal to them, but... he handed Anna over to the angels last time. Even if he was starting to rebel and doubt his superiors more these days, Cas would still be caught in loyalty for his home. Which is what they suspected drove his need last time; even if him and Anna had been soldiers together for so long.

_When the Winchesters first met Anna Milton, Castiel had orders to kill her on the spot. He had apolgized, already beginning to trust Dean and Sam, but Anna had said he wasn't and that he didn't know the feeling. He thought forward a bit to when Cas had vacated his vessel Jimmy Novack and the guy disappeared. Dean was shocked to see Anna materialize behind him and Sam in the car and couldn't help checking her out. And even with her Grace back inside her, a bit of professionalism creeping into the vibrant life she used to be, she was still beautiful to him. She was a rebel but fought for what she thought was good in the world. For feelings. But any further conversation was ceased when she ordered them to find Jimmy. He knew she'd been responsible for Uriel's death but hadn't even known Castiel turned her into the Angel Police. He appreciated the angel for pulling him out of the pit but Anna was right - Cas didn't feel emotion. Or at least not the same as they did; or as deep and he certainly didn't understand what they meant. But part of Dean can't help but be a little mad at his rescuer for what he did to Anna. The girl had good intentions even if they were acted on in the wrong way. But now was his chance to change that. Dean would figure out what was going on, help Anna, and fix the way this fight they were all in was going. He owed that much to her; after all she was his angel too_...

Sam's voice filtered back through, "I've been researching all night and just in the last two days, all these signs have popped up."

"Omens?" Dean asked, looking back into the room. Anna was tossing and turning again but at least she wasn't screaming...yet.

"Exactly. There have been a few electrical storms these last few days and they all seem to coincide with right before your dreams. Also, a few freak accidents. You said in your last dream you noticed black eyes?"

"Yeah, yeah. The orderly must have been possessed. He gave Anna that medication and she must've escaped just as it was setting in her bloodstream." The older Winchester stopped for a minute and studied the younger. Really looked at his brother for a moment before his hunter instincts kicked in. Though he didn't need those to read his Sammy. He looked around, alert to everything, before facing the man. "What aren't you telling me, Sammy? Don't lie, you know I can tell."

Now Sam sighed and took his own look at Anna before facing his brother's stare head-on. "Four days ago, a bit before Anna first contacted you, there was a disturbance...and not of our usual hunts."

"Well, out with it, Sam! She doesn't have time to waste!"

"There was a small meteor shower that morning. Not big enough to make the news but enough to cause a few local whispers. I probably should've noticed it before but... Dean, it's just like when Anna was looking for her Grace."

"Meaning they're following her."

"Yup, NASA is expecting pieces of 'debris' to hit sometime late this evening."

"Ok, let's pack up. We gotta get the h*** out of here before the Angels find out we've got her."

"You thinking of heading where I'm thinking?"

"Mhm, exactly." Dean threw the first aide kit and what little he had taken out of his duffle back in. Sam did the same with his laptop, notebooks, and history/demon books. "Ok, c'mon Anna," Dean called gently sitting the redhead up. She groaned, mumbled a bit, and looked up extremely confused. "Alright, honey, let's get out of here. Don't worry we're just going for a ride."

You'd think he was talking to a child at first but no, Dean was just showing his true colors. The man inside who was falling deeply in love and cared for this woman. Before Sam could comment, his brother looked up. "What'cha smiling at? Let's hit the road."

They loaded Anna in the backseat on Dean's side, him driving this time, and Sam in the passenger's seat - laptop on his knees. Dean cranked the stereo and the sounds of AC/DC rang out. Not at his normal ear-splitting volume but enough to feel the bass as the beloved black Impala sped along the back roads. At stop lights, Sam would relay his info to Dean. Once in awhile Anna would make a sound or give a watery stare, but never once said a word. Dean in turn would reach his hand back and gently squeeze hers. Probably grounding her to their world; and comforting them both.

* * *

**_AN:_ _Remember, I'm new to writing this fandom, so if I get something wrong then bare with me._**

SINGER SALVAGE YARD - Sam looked back at Dean who stood at the bottom of the porch. Anna was kind of leading where the older boy went at the moment so if she hung back, so did he. The medication had worn off (after she'd thrown up a few times, poor girl) and she seemed more alert, but whenever they looked in her eyes, you could see obvious pain and guilt - a tortured soul. Anna had a fierce grip on Dean's jacket and was trying to tug him back to the car. They would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"It's ok, honey, Bobby's gonna help us. You'll see, you're safe here. Remember being here before?" He searched her face for signs of a breakthrough but all she did was look around the yard with wild eyes. He looked up at his little brother who was picking the lock.

"Bobby must be on a hunt." It took a few more seconds because Bobby had extra security but he popped the lock expertly.

"That's my boy, Sammy," Dean praised.

"Ha ha, funny," the younger joked, smirking as the three stepped over the salt lines and re-bolted the locks.

After sitting Anna on the couch, Dean tried to move away but was pulled back. The former angel let out a shriek and tears filled her pretty eyes. "Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere. You just sit here while Sam and I look around, see where Bobby went." Still Anna tugged harder, more cries and tears.

"Dean, I think she wants your jacket," Sam informed him.

The oldest Winchester looked back his girl for a moment before shrugging and he took off the worn leather coat. Once it had settled around Anna's shoulders she hugged it close and started to calm. He ran his hand over her cheek and kissed her hair. "There, everything's alright." He walked to the other end of the book-piled livingroom where the shaggy haired kid was already searching the desk. "Weird," he mumbled.

"I think your connection to each other is getting stronger. She needs a part of you to keep her mind from totally slipping. The torture, losing her Grace and falling a second time must've really gotten her lost." Sam looked sympathetically at Anna who was now staring curiously at a book on the coffee table.

"Yeah well, she can talk in our dreams so let's hope she's not too far gone. Or all that falling to be human will be for crap." Dean shuffled some papers, looking at his old friend's messy handwriting. "Can you read any of Bobby's chicken scratch, know where he went?"

"Looks like he tracked some demons to the next town over. By the looks of the coffee mugs and dirty plates, he left last night."

"Ok, let's get to work. He'll probably be back soon and can help us with how to kill this jerk."

** FOUR HOURS LATER** found the Winchester brothers knee-deep in research. "Unfortunately this is all a big pile of crap," Dean scoffed.

Sam agreed, leaning back to stretch his long legs. "Yeah, very little more than we knew before. Which wasn't alot to begin with. Ya know, we've been in this whole battle-of-the-Apocalypse and angels thing for a year and we barely know anything?"

"I know. All we got is I was pulled out of the pit, demons want us dead (_still_), and the angels want us to be meat suits for Michael and Lucifer's battle to the death." He sighed frustrated, throwing out his wrapper from left over takeout in Bobby's fridge. "Oh and some b**ch gets his kicks from torturing one of their own."

Suddenly they heard the locks of the front door click open. The boys jumped grabbing their guns from the back of their waistbands.

"Bobby?" Sam suggested quietly.

Dean shrugged as they headed through the front room of the old house. "Where's Anna?" he asked harshly.

"She was on the couch... you think she wandered out?" They continued to the hall only to come face-to-face with a shotgun barrel.

"Bobby, what the h***?" the shorter man exclaimed.

"Boys? What're you doing here? How'd you get in?" He lowered his gun, setting it by the door just like John Winchester used to do.

"Your security system needs work. Sammy popped the lock in under a minute." Expecting a response from one of the men, Dean looked up when none came. Bobby had arched an eyebrow at Sam who was whipping his head around. "What?"

"Dean...where _is_ Anna?"

"Sh*!" the blonde cursed and took off towards the kitchen. The back door was wide open and his coat lay haphazardly on the floor. "What the h***, why would she take off?"

"I don't know, she was too scared to even let go of you earlier," Sam answered.

Bobby followed the boys as they scoured his salvage yard/woods. "Who's Anna? You brought someone here?" He was going to scold them on lack of privacy until he heard his oldest boy's frantic calls as he traveled deeper into the trees.

"Anna? Ann, where'd you go! C'mon honey, you don't have to run. Anna!" Dean followed the small footprints in the rough dirt. As he got closer he could hear her cries get louder. It sounded like a struggle.

He glanced back and held a finger to his lips, drawing his gun back out. The other 2 copying the example. 'I better get an explanation from these boys later...' Bobby thought as he chased them. He was too old for this.

The trio crept around a small tree. "Adriel's gon' pay a bundle for her," the male demon snickered as his black eyes roamed the girl's body as she fought back. She knew who these captors were and it frightened her.

"Yeah, I bet she's tasty," Lydia, the female demon egged. "What do you think, Ethan, she scared enough?"

Ethan's evil smile twisted even more and he lowered his head, sniffing Anna's neck like a dog. Dean's finger closed on the trigger of his pistol and his jaw tightened. That b****rd had his grubby hands all over **_his_** woman _and_ was going to turn her over to the hell-spawn who tortured him. Oh, they were going to pay! Sam gave him a pointed look, telling him to CALM DOWN before they rushed in and got someone hurt. His brother in return took a deep breath and went into Hunter Mode. "Smells _perfect_," Ethan continued. "Wonder how she was for the Winchester boy."

"Oh, c'mon Eth. She's an _angel_, why would you want to contaminate yourself like that?" Was this girl 'Lydia' was possessing a valley girl? Seriously!

"True, but I bet she'll scream when we start cutting her into pieces..."

Bobby gave the 'go' signal, sending the group into action. "Wanna try that line again, boy? Or are we gon' have to do this the hard way."

"Oh look darling, told you they'd follow," the demon smirked at his girlfriend. "Now it's playtime." Lydia smiled and pressed a large dagger to Anna's neck causing the redhead to cry out again.

"Guess it's the hard way," Dean confirmed. "Sam." The taller man started chanting a Latin exorcism as he and Bobby circled the demons.

Ethan groaned but didn't falter. "Ah-ah, I wouldn't do that." Four more demons stepped out of the trees, equally smirking evilly.

"Now," Lydia instructed. "You're going to let us take this b***ch unless you all want to die."

"Obviously you know our names but don't know us well enough," Dean remarked. His eyes shifted to Bobby who immediately fired off a shot after he crept around the back.

And that's when the real fight started.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: kinda short but I'm having writer's block. hope you like this though and there'll be more to come._**_**  
**_  
_**When you were all there I was loving being nowhere My inside, outside Kept on looking for a new high But now that storm has gone I know it´s never coming back You know me**_ - **'It's Not Over' by Stanfour**

* * *

As soon as the shotgun cocked, Ethan ducked to he ground, taking Anna with him. She squeaked out a cry and immediately started to fight back. She learned something all those years of being an angel and then human.

Bobby took down one demon, as he saw another one come upon the youngest Winchester. "Sam!"

The boy spun around and plunged his demon dagger into the heart. He grunted as he turned to fight two more who were ganging up on his older brother and uncle. Bobby was wrestling with one as Dean fought Lydia and tried to get Ethan off of Anna. He rushed over there, speaking the Latin exorcism.

"_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, _  
_ psallite Domino_  
_ qui fertis super caelum_  
_ caeli ad Orientem_  
_ Ecce dabit voci Suae _  
_ vocem virtutis,_  
_ tribuite virtutem Deo..._"

He got about half through when one smashed him into a tree and gave his head a hard smack. His vision crossed as he struggled. **"SAMMY!"** Dean's voice cried out. Lydia pulled his arm back though and punched him.

Wrestling a bit, Bobby shot his demon and black smoke expelled. "Damn, idjit. Nothing but a nuisance."

"You'll never get your little angel-bitch. We're going to torture you all," the woman sneered.

Dean spun around, bringing the demon into a choke-hold. "You know, I don't really hit women but you are getting on my nerves." He punched her before Bobby fired a fatal shot. "Who's the bitch now, _bitch_?"

"Lyddie!" Ethan cried out. Then a deep growl rang out from his throat, eyes turning black. He was the only one left and the three hunters could easily take him down but...Anna was still in his grasp. Tightening his grip painfully around her ribs made the girl cry out.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby all cringed - that would add to the bruises she already had. "Ok, look, if you let her go we might consider not exorcising your ass back to Hell."

"Now why would I ever do that? You killed my girl so I think I'm going to take yours as a pretty bargaining chip."

Sam tossed his brother a look. "Why would you want her if you know she doesn't have contact with the angels anymore?" He swallowed; maybe that was a bad thing to give away but too late now. "We know it was you back at the hospital. Anna escaped once, what makes you think she won't again?"

"Because...she's damaged," the demon answered casually. "The boys upstairs did a real number on her. Broke her piece by piece of that pretty little Grace. And well, now that she doesn't have it, I figure she's more valuable now. Lead the nerd angels right to us and we'll have a field day ripping apart their wings. Or..." Ethan sneered and pressed the blade tighter which caused the three men to step forward in defense.

"You don't want to do that, boy. Not if you want them on your tails. And if you hurt the girl there, you can bet we'll cut and blast ya so fast you won't have time to escape," Bobby distracted. He didn't know Anna well but something fierce was felt from Dean and he knew the boy was itching on the edge.

"Oh really? Well maybe I'll just give the bitch to them when I'm done with her. Let them throw her back in a cell and watch the sparks fly. Wouldn't that be nice, Deano?"

The oldest Winchester barely suppressed a growl as he watched Anna pale and her eyes lose focus from fear. Sam looked to Bobby worriedly; each man trying to come up with a quick getaway. Dean chanced a glance at the redhead before shifting to his brother and mentor. Suddenly he screamed, "Anna now!"

The girl wiggled out of the demon's hold and dropped to the ground for the demonic dagger. Before her lover could even finish charging the guy, she plunged the knife into Ethan's heart. Ethan grunted in pain, black smoke filling his mouth and electricity painting his body. Anna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as the force of shock and Ethan grabbing her sent her to the brush. The two rolled as the knife drew deeper and the demon died on top of her.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby all watched and couldn't believe it. They'd all fired off shots when Anna dropped to the forest floor but then they reeled in horror as they saw the knife in her hand go into the demon's body. "ANNA!" he bellowed again, afraid she was seriously injured.

Sam and Bobby scrambled to move the body off of her as Dean, slightly limping, made a grab for Anna. Knowing he was off in the distance, the girl wanted to reach out but was in shock once again which didn't help the situation. She kicked out at Dean and caught his ribs, sending him back into a tree.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and rushed for his brother.

"I'm -" he coughed a bit. "I'm fine. Just a little - argh - winded."

"Now, listen, missy. You don't -" Bobby started to scold. They just saved her butt and now she was hitting them? He was shocked when she screamed and backed away in terror. Even more so when his oldest boy called out.

"Bobby, don't, she didn't mean to."

"Yeah, she's just scared," Sam defended.

"You boys want to explain why there were demons on my property?"

"Well, it shouldn't be a surprise now should it?" Dean quirked with a mild wince.

"Dean...Sam..." the old man warned.

"Yeah, yeah, long story. We'll explain back at the house," Sammy relented.

The other young man hobbled over to the cowering former angel. "C'mon, honey, you're ok. Shh shh, stand up." She was still crying but ever so lightly took his hand. Connecting once again with Dean and grounding her.

* * *

After arriving back at Bobby's, he being the only one not stumbling through the door, everyone crowded into the living room. The old hunter raised an eyebrow as Dean held his ribs with one arm and Anna with the other. Guiding her to the sink, the young man whispered "ok let's clean you up. How many times you bet we've done this the last few days huh? But hey, it's not as hard this time." She just stared as the black and red blood washed away. "There; you hurt anywhere else?"

Sam and Bobby watched him examine the redhead with a treatment he usually only gave his brother, and he turned a questioning look on the tall one. "You boys want to explain what this is all about?"

"Bobby, that's Anna."

"Anna as in...the angel? You brought an angel here? You idjits, didn't you learn last time?"

The girl flinched, raising her head to look at the older hunter in question. She walked a few steps toward him and stopped before looking at both Winchesters. Sam nodded followed by Dean. "We were here last time but he wasn't. But it's alright, he'll help us," the youngest assured.

Dean smiled at his brother as he seemed to warm to Anna and bent down to pick up his jacket. "Ahh," he groaned as his ribs protested.

"Whoa, easy, bro. She kicked you pretty hard." He grabbed the leather before leading his big brother to the chair. He gently handed the worn coat to Anna who relaxed into it and seemed to check out again.

"Man, wish I could figure out how to stop her from doing that," Dean let slip with a grimace, watching bright eyes become dull again.

"You will, at least she's not screaming, just seems a bit scared."

"Hello, my house here, ya boys want to tell me what's going on?" Bobby interrupted.

"Better break out the whiskey, Bobby. It's a long story," both answered.

* * *

"Wow...well, you two are sure in deep," the veteran hunter sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. Anna had fallen asleep and that left Dean and Sam free to talk about everything they knew. Bobby had scolded the oldest for not sharing his dreams first thing and Sam nearly bust out laughing. The looks on their faces were almost exactly the same as when Dean discovered Sam's own visions years ago. "So, what do you idjits have planned?"

"We're not sure yet but we have to keep her hidden from the angels somehow since we can't call Castiel," Sam answered.

"Well I," Dean spoke getting to his feet, "am going to get Anna upstairs. Then grab a shower. I suggest you do the same, Sammy; you reek." The blond then rose an eyebrow at his 'uncle'.

"Yeah, yeah, the usual," Bobby waved off, referring to their spare rooms.

"Uh, Dean why don't I carry her? You're hurt."

But he turned down that idea with a shake of his head. Grunting and swallowing a groan at his sore body, the older Winchester scooped the former angel into his arms. A brief wince crossed his face but his full attention was elsewhere. They heard her mumble but couldn't make out full words.

Upstairs Dean hissed fully as he lay Anna on the bed. Bobby only had two spare cots but the young man didn't mind sharing with the beauty. "Sleep tight, honey," he whispered before dropping a kiss to her forehead. She stirred, snuggling deeper, and he had to force a deep breath for a second. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, kiss her, and fall into a dreamless sleep. Just like that night... '_I'll get you back, Anna_,' he thought fiercely.

* * *

Anna woke up awhile later gasping for air and her face wet with tears. She heard voices downstairs and minutely calmed, knowing Dean was still close enough if she needed him. She was still afraid that if she told too much, the angels could use that and get to the Winchesters. Anna felt her head clear a bit though, the drugs finally wearing off, but that didn't mean she didn't have a lot of emotional pain. She could still feel Zachariah carving into her body; hear the threats.

Fisting her hands, Anna slammed them into the matress and felt increasingly frustrated that she was so weak right now. "I'm warrior, an angel -" _Former angel_, the voice in her mind taunted. _You killed your own, you need to pay. Michael WILL claim his vessal._ She snapped around searching for the preditor as her breathing sped up. Not sensing anything, the girl clutched at her head. "I've been around for centuries, fought countless battles, seen my brothers and sisters die. Yet I can't beat one angel because he's threating the one thing I've always wanted. The _life_ I want." She took in a shaky breath and swore something to herself. She was absolutely terrified of what would happen to her but if it would save Dean and Sam, maybe she should... "If I'm up there then I can..." Her thoughts were cut off as the shouting downstairs became louder._  
_  
_A FEW MINUTES EARLIER:  
_After Dean had jumped into the shower, Bobby began talking with Sam. He appraised the young man who was barely in his mid-20s before opening his mouth. "This is - what the hell have you boys gotten yourselves into?"

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Bobby, I know this is strange -"

"Ha yeah, strange doesn't even begin to describe the huntin' life. What I mean is: first you fight the apocalypse from coming, then you're destined to fight _in_ it, as Lucifer and Michael no less. Then the angels rebel and start the battle again. Now you're telling me we have to protect one?"

"I don't know, Bobby. It's really complicated. Once Anna got her grace back she sacrificed herself to spare us. She killed Uriel, who was a jerk, but one of their own so-to-say. And things got even stranger. We had no idea where she was until a few days ago, thought she was just in hiding. Then Dean..."

"Sam, does your brother... well, I'm not going to go chick-flick here but does that boy have feelings for this girl?" he asked, squinting his eyes and thinking.

The shaggy-haired boy shifted and took a pull of his beer. "What do you mean?" in a nonchalant voice.

"You know what I meant; 'cos boy, if he does then this is a lot more complicated. You boys have been there before..."

"He - he well - look, he likes Anna, we knew that. But we're just trying to help an innocent girl."

"She's not exactly innocent. From what ya'll showed me, the angels and demons want her something fierce. She did kill someone."

"Yeah, after he was trying to kill Cas and Dean," the young man huffed.

"Wasn't it Castiel who turned her over? How you supposed to hide her that way?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know." He sat down in front of his research. "Bobby, Dean and Anna have - well they have a connection I guess you could call it."

"I'll say. That kid's got it bad."

"But... he knows it's just another hunt. No attachments. Helping a friend at the most," the younger brother rambled.

"Yeah, and when has that ever worked with you? With any one of us for that matter?"

"And that's why I'm worried!" the exclaimed shout caused the seasoned hunter to raise a brow. "Bobby, I don't want Dean to...get too into things with Anna. She's on the run, and damaged right now, and frankly even with this whole apocalypse thing the angels have the odds in their favor."

Bobby nodded and sat down, nursing his beer. "That they do. Look, we all have come across some nasty idjits in our day but I swear, the one thing that's always brings you Winchesters down is your feelin's. So, your big brother is a helluva strong guy - one of the best hunters - but when it comes to someone he loves, he's gonn' be fightin' with more than his skill."

"I know that's what has me worried. I mean with Anna -"

He was suddenly interuppted when Dean walked in. He was in his usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt, but with damp hair and a towel around his neck. "Is she asleep?" the young man asked. His brother nodded, said that she was resting or something. "Good, maybe she'll be less likely to get us in more trouble that way," he muttered.

"If she doesn't have another - wait, what did you just say?"

"Dean -" Bobby tried to say.

"No, Sammy what did you just say about Anna?" he eyed his little brother slightly confused. Why would he make a comment like that?

"Dean," Sam stated firmly. "I know we agreed to help Anna but that was before we knew the extent of trouble she was in. She's wide open right now with no way to hide her. And—"

"And what, Sam? Anna needs our help, we can't just leave those jerks to hurt her again." Dean was angry now.

"They're ANGELS, Dean! And honestly, I know you care about people but you're feelings for Anna are hindering your judgement. She could be more trouble than we realize because they won't stop until they get her!"

Bobby tried saying something, he hated when they fought, but the boys needed to hash this one out. It was about time anyway...

"Judgement, _really_? Well you're one to talk, little brother because aren't you the one always saying I don't feel _enough_? And as for the Anna and the angels, I was fighting them long before her or did you forget that? You're destined to be Lucifer's vessal and I won't let that happen; just like I won't let those bastards hurt that girl up there." He was clenching and unclenching his fists; never willingly one to hit his Sammy but right now the kid was out of line.

"But Dean, don't you get it? They're just using Anna so you'll say yes to Michael. We've already been hunted down once, she's on their radar, and it's only a matter of time before they show up. I'm not going to sit back and let some girl destroy your life for something we're trying to stop!" Sam's voice was booming and both Bobby and Dean were sure the former angel was awake and could hear it.

"Well, you know what, _Sam_? I'd much rather save Anna, whatever I may feel or not, and deal with the nerd angels than be the one who started the freakin' APOCALYPSE because someone's demon girlfriend tricked his ass. Least we didn't drink _blood_," Dean spat.

This caused Sam's face to twist in anger and stepped forward. "Don't blame this on me, I made bad choices but I was trying to STOP this whole thing."

"But you didn't, did you? No, you broke the final seal and let all the sons of bitches loose. Well congrats, Sammy, I think you take the prize for most twisted love life." With that he grabbed a beer off the table and stormed out the door, barely registering Anna's scream as she woke from a nightmare. He felt guilty leaving her but couldn't care much right now...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: sorry this took so long and is short, writer's block sucks.**__

_**You want somebody just anybody To lay their hands on your soul tonight You want a reason To keep believin´...It´s 3a.m. There´s no one left to call And sleep´s your only friend But even sleep can´t hide you From all those tears And all the pain And all those years you wasted Pushing them away...**_** - 'Desperate' Stanfour**

* * *

Dean wandered the old junkyard, untouched but open beer in his hand. Tears welled up in his eyes and he forced them down. He would NOT be an emotional wuss. That was his brother's job, he was the girl of the family. But damn this pain was deep; like right in the pit of his heart. He was hurt right now, betrayed his brother would turn on him and Anna when she was in trouble, after all the things he'd done to help Sam all these years. He'd give anything for his baby brother but the one time he asked for help - which he never did - for Anna and maybe a bit for himself, his Sammy said no.

Then there was that voice in the back of his mind that John Winchester drilled into him: '_Buck up, son. Protect your brother._' But this time it wasn't only protecting his brother; he was protecting a woman too - '_the woman you love,_' the other side of his brain taunted. He didn't know what they were going to do should they come up against Lucifer, but he was damn sure he'd save Sam or die trying. Just as he would for Anna...

It was a dilemma only Dean Winchester himself could get into. He knew one way or another - if it came down to it - he'd save Sammy. But he was forced with the choice before and this time he wouldn't choose. He WOULD save them BOTH. He _needed_ Anna.

As he walked towards the front of the junkyard, Dean swung the bottle and watched as it crashed through a beat up windshield. The pain of being separated from Anna, even just the distance of a house, increased tenfold. He didn't know if it was because of a nightmare or just whatever psychic link they had but damn did it hurt! "Sonuva-" he swore and punched the bent metal car door repeatedly. He did know that should it be a nightmare, he had to be there, to keep her from losing herself to the torture. But he couldn't move. So, Dean slid down to the ground when his knuckles became bloody; and he looked up at the sky. The stars were blurred from rare and unnoticed tears but he felt one thing - this was nearly the spot where Anna had told him why she didn't want to be an angel again.****

FLASHBACK - _**"That's another question. Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us?"  
"You don't mean that." She replied sullenly.  
**_**  
**_**"I don't? A bunch of miserable bastards...Eating, crapping, confused, afraid," he argued, pent up emotions coming out. He couldn't be sure why he was telling her this, but like him, she had a sarcastic edge he could relate to that covered those feelings.**__**  
****  
Anna was a little more bold in her choices, standing up to her Father in ways the young man wished he could. But he had to admit this girl had a sass he liked. "I don't know. There's loyalty... Forgiveness... Love."  
****  
That one brought forth thoughts he didn't want so he continued his usual snarky remarks. "Pain."  
****  
"Chocolate cake." She threw him a small smile.  
****  
"Guilt."  
****  
"Sex."**_

He laughed at that one. Girl knew him. "Yeah, you got me there."**  
**_**  
"I mean it. Every emotion, Dean, even the bad ones... It's why I fell. It's why... Why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything," she enforced. She was serious and he found out the next night, when they made love and she regained her grace, just how much those emotions meant to her. And himself if he got past the 'good little soldier' mentality.**_** - END FLASHBACK.**

When the memory faded he leaned against a beat up old car, seemingly not able to hold himself up under the weight of everything - Sam, Anna, the angels, coming apocalypse, and just doing everything to survive. It was too much. "P-please," he choked out on a sob. "I can't - I just - please, I need help. I don't want to lose her or my family. You've taken so much, you're not getting her. I just need h-help..." voice dissolving as tears poured over his cheeks.

The pain in his gut - where he could feel Anna's grief - increased tenfold for a moment and nearly brought him to his knees. He was still furious at Sam but right now his angel needed him. She was the innocent right now. Dean struggled to stand and slowly made his way back to the old house. '_Hangon, Anna, I'm coming, baby._' he whispered in his mind and knew she could feel him. As he neared the door her heartbreaking nightmare-filled screams were hoarse.

He made it to the first staircase before he saw her stumbling down, a panicked Sam behind her. "I tried to calm her down but she threw stuff at us." True to his word the younger man was sporting a new bruise on his cheek and Bobby, a small cut to his head.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly before scooping Anna up as she fell the last few steps. Her tank top and shorts were drenched in sweat and her bright red hair fell over her pale shoulders, the color contrasting with various shades of bruising. "Whoa, whoa, easy there girl. I got you, you're safe now."

She clung to him, fear making her shake, boney fingers gripping his arms. This wasn't the first time Dean realized Anna had lost weight. She was a skinny girl to begin with when they met, her form tall and slim, but this was bad; just skin and bones. This woman was definitely put through the wringer up there. Again the thought that this wasn't _his_ Anna. It was still her, big green eyes, intoxicating scent; but the wit and life, bold confidence and innocence had been sucked out of her. Her beautiful wings shattered.

The other two men watched as their bother and honorary son calmed the young angel down with a mix of awe, pride and confusion as Dean had never shown his emotions so outright when not regarding Sam or John or Bobby. It was only one night six months ago but maybe he'd fallen in love with her just as fast as she did with him. Plus, she knew him on a different level, what with nearly witnessing his resurrection. These two had something and it seemed to be moving past just grief and guilt.

"Look, Dean - " Sam tried.

"Not now," came his tense reply; it was obvious he was still mad. He picked Anna up and once again brought her upstairs.

Sam looked towards Bobby who shook his head. "Let him come to terms on his own. That boy would do anything for you but you crossed a line.

"But she -"

"Nn-" he cut off. "Shut up, you idjit. You've messed up a helluva lot this past year. Now, what Dean's doing can't be considered a mistake but if he's found a girl he likes - whether she brings danger or not - then it's his decision. Lord knows you had your fair share." And with that Bobby continued to the kitchen.

Sam walked into the living-room full of books and was stunned and angry yet again. They were Winchesters, since when did they let a girl get in the way of a hunt? The fact Anna was an angel made him angrier and he kicked over a pile of books, growling in frustration.

* * *

Sam stormed out to the front porch, nearly tripping over an old tire on his way down the drive. He noticed where Dean had smashed a window but was too angry to care. Dean never let someone get in the way of finishing a job. Sam still believed he could stop Lucifer but they were still in the fight of their lives; though it seemed his brother was giving up. "And for a girl," he scoffed.

"Isn't that what you did when you ran off to Stanford?" a soft voice asked from behind.

This made the tall man whirl around and all saw was blonde hair and kind eyes. "Jessica..." he breathed out, feeling his chest tighten.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: sorry this took so long and is short, writer's block sucks_****, and Sam refuses to be written. grrr.**

Dean set Anna down and she shrunk back against the headboard. Pulling her knees up, the angel shook her head and muttered to herself but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. "Dean!" she blurted.

He watched as a horrified look covered her beautiful face and tears once again welled up. "Anna? What is it, you can tell me. Please, what's wrong?"

She violently shook her head again. "I-I can't..." he barely heard.

"Yes, you can! I promise nothing will hurt you. C'mon, baby, I need a clue here. What do we have to do?" There was the pet name again but he didn't worry about it right now.

**"_They'll come if I tell you," _**she whispered in his head and a hand over her mouth.

The hunter roughly shoved a hand through his hair, growling something under his breath. Then sighed and sat next to her. "Ok so they've got some sort of tracking on you?" _Well that and the fact that they tortured her and turned her from amazingly strong and determined to scared to even say my name,_ he thought. "We'll deal with it, but you need sleep." He saw fear in her wet green eyes and his anger rose again. _Where did Anna, strong Anna who could kick even _my_ butt go?_ "Don't worry angel girl, I'm here."

He curled up beside her after shedding his t-shirt and held her until the shaking and tears slowed. And not once did she make a noise, just curled into him and held onto his amulet, hand on his bare chest over his heart; that didn't escape Dean. But around 5am he finally dozed off, sigals and salt firmly placed around them.

* * *

Sam spun around and simultaneously grabbing his gun from the waistband of his pants. He saw a brief flash of fear in the girl's eyes and he wavered only slightly. "Who are you?" he asked coldly. The had chilled a bit but the man didn't sense evil. But after years of hunting with Dean he had known better.

"It's me, Sam," Jessica assured, blond curls bouncing as she moved closer. "I promise."

"Demon's lie."

"Demon? Sam, what nonsense are you talking about?"

_Does she still not know?_ he thought. "So if you're not a demon, what are you?"

"I'm me silly, Jessica. But I guess what you mean is I'm a spirit in a way. As cheesy as it sounds, the angels sent me. Castiel I think his name was?"

Sam stiffened at that; it was his Jess alright but...Did they already know where the boys were hiding Anna? He was contemplating how loud he could scream and alert Dean. "Yea, we won't fall for that a second time. Leave before I disintegrate you." He may still be mad at Anna but he wouldn't hand her over like the angel did, Dean would really never forgive him. He'd messed up enough like Bobby said.

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry," she whispered in tears. "I'm not sure what the angels did to you or your brother but I know Castiel feels bad. He can't come himself to make up for it so I'm here."

"But the demon - Azazel, he -"

"So I brought you this." She cut him off by touching his forehead and cheek. The last thing the youngest Winchester heard was "I'll always love you" before pain exploded before his eyes.

* * *

"Son, Sam, c'mon wake up. Don't make me get Dean or we'll both beat your ass," he could hear Bobby's voice shout. "Get up, you idjit!"

Sam felt a slightly hard smack to his cheek before cracking his eyes open and squinted his eyes in the sunlight not blocked by Bobby. When he was alert all he could cough out was "huh?"

"You alright, kid? What happened?"

The younger Winchester looked around in confusion; but as his memory returned he jumped. "Jess!"

"Whoa, easy there Sam," Bobby cautioned with a steady hand as dizziness hit the young man. "Who're you lookin' for?"

"Jessica! She was here, Bobby, I _swear_. Jess! Jessica, c'mon come back," he pleaded to the sky.

"Ok... Let's uh - let's get you inside and talk to Dean." _He's seeing his dead girl? Not all unusal in our work but dangerous_.

Sam kept rambling as Bobby dragged him through the junkyard.

**~*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~**

Meanwhile, Dean woke as the morning sun shone on his face. He sighed smiling, feeling Anna's warm body in his arms. She was here, alive and well, and with him. He had her, and his family was safe; there wasn't anymore he could ask for. Anna shifted in his arms so Dean opened his eyes at the cute snuffling she made. He buried his nose in her hair, just as she had into his collarbone. He placed a soft and tender kiss on her cheek before watching her eyes open. She smiled up at him.

The couple held each other's gaze for a few minutes, foreheads together, just enjoying the quiet moments of peace.

And just like that the peacefulness over them shattered like someone snapped their fingers and Anna's green eyes filled with fear and a hint of pain - what she always felt now it seemed. Dean sighed as she nearly jumped out of his arms. "Shh shh, Ann it's me. It's just us in here, sweetheart." _This was becoming a painful routine_...

At that Anna calmed slightly and Dean relaxed. He could still feel her fear and other emotions but at least it wasn't where she felt she needed to scream from the pain. Last night had been ok; aside from his fight with Sam that is. Anna had been able to sleep with only a small amount of shaking and whimpers, but he was right there to soothe her. Dean himself had even been able to catch a few hours of shut-eye. But they all knew it was only the calm before the storm. There were still angels, and some demons, with bounties out on the hunters' and former angel's heads. The demons didn't scare this Winchester; it was the angels that did. How ironic right? _And sad_.

**_"Thanks, Dean... for everything,"_**he heard her whisper in his head and for a second he saw a spark of her old self.

**_"No problem, beautiful."_**His hand smoothed her hair back, placing a chaste kiss there and her hand went to his throat around necklace. "You like that huh?"

She nearly smirked, just the corners of her lips lifted, and a slight nod.

Suddenly Bobby's voice rang out from downstairs. "Dean, get your ass down here!"

"So much for those pancakes, huh Anna?" the oldest Winchester tossed with a raised eyebrow. Then they barrelled down the steps.

"Bobby, I'm _fine_," Sam insisted. "I know I saw her!"

"Sure ya are, Sam. Let's just talk to your brother about this."

"Tell me what, Bobby?" then turned a questioning stare to his baby brother. The young man was like an overexcited puppy, only with dark shadows under his eyes and a far off look to the irises. What the hell happened? "Sammy, you alright?"

"I saw Jess, Dean. She told me told me how to save you and Anna."

_Ok back up, what?_ Wasn't this the same brother he fist fought last night? "_Who_ told you _what_?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: finally, we're getting some depth to this story! LOL. sorry this took so long but I hope it's a bit longer, and you enjoy. Please send in your thoughts.**_

***~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn***  
Anna let go of his hand, sitting on the couch as Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Mind letting the class in on it, Sammy?"

"I saw Jess last night," he started.

"A vision?" Bobby asked and looked to the older Winchester who was just as weary. The last time Sam had visions it nearly killed them - for good.

"I'm not sure but she-told-me-how-to-keep-the-angels-from-getting-Anna-and-killing-Dean." He said in all one breath.

"Whoa, dude, slow down. You're not eight years old and on sugar anymore," Dean interrupted. What the hell was going on? Last night they were throwing punches and Sam stormed out of here. Now he was hyped up. "Did Jessica knock a few marbles loose when she showed up? Why are you talking so fast?"

Sam rolled his eyes and took a deep breath; now he looked more like the composed 26 year old he is. "I think it was a vision since I woke up on the ground but she was a spirit. I did all the normal tests and it certainly wasn't a demon or shifter. She told me...well, that Cas sent her."

Anna let out a whimper at this before she jumped up and furiously looked around.

"Easy, Anna, I won't let them get you again," Dean soothed as he took her hand once again. Then rounded on his little brother. "Have you really gone crazy? You just led them straight to her! I don't care what Cas says, or that they sent Jess, it's gotta be a set up! Are you forgetting he was the one to turn Ann over to them the first time?" He then grabbed his jacket and led his girl to the door. "C'mon Bobby, let's get out of dodge."

"Son, hold on -"

"But it's not, Dean. Look," Sam held out what looked like some sort of pendant.

"What is that?" Bobby asked.

"A pentagram only shields against evil, not angels even if they are...turning evil... or whatever is happening. And short of somehow finding a way to get the symbols on Anna's ribs without call a certain angel, I don't know any other way to hide her from them," Dean argued.

"But it will if we do the spell I found. I know we butt heads over this last night - and I still have some opinions but I'm sorry about the way I said it - this could work, Dean." Sam stepped closer and looked straight at his brother. "I'm not lying about this and I wouldn't lie about Jessica."

Dean sighed and was about to leave again when a voice in his head stopped him. "What'd you say?" he asked incredulously towards Anna's direction.

Bobby looked mildly shocked but continued to watch the exchange with interest.

_"I think this can work, Dean. Sam's right on this_," Anna answered through their mental link.

The hunter faced her and stood close; expression open in a way the other men haven't seen since before he learned the trade of their family. "_You want to do this? There are serious risks here. The spell could backfire and hurt you or it can all be a trick and lead them right to you." He gulped. "I don't want to lose you again_..."

Anna lay a hand on his cheek and almost smiled; another glimmer of the kick-butt woman he fell in love with. "_You won't. I can feel the magic from the pendant and it's not evil yet it's not the same as an Angel's. I think the spell Sam has will set us free_."

Dean sighed again but nodded. When he faced his brother and mentor he was met with one shocked face and one mildly amused respectively. "What?" he shot defensively, tough-guy hunter in place once again.

"You two were just talking; I know you're connected but now telepathy? Who's the freak now?" Sam answered.

He faked a punch at the younger man.

"Ok, ok. Let's get started. The sooner we do this the sooner ya'll can get out of my house," Bobby grumbled.

"Sick of us already?"

"You bet I am, now let's go, idjits." He led them all to the panic room to get necessary ingredients. Dean thought he heard "you're getting soft, boy" as the door closed.

"Shut it," he ribbed back. But in truth he knew they still had a long way to go before they were free from harm.

* * *

Anna stood inside a protective circle, which was surrounded by different ingredients; including hawthorne, rue, seawood, St john's wort, vervain, echinacea, clove, cumin and bindweed. Dean stood with her and the pedant was held in both their hands. The necklace had been put on a similar rope as his, and also blessed.

Bobby spoke, "I'll say the ancient language, you repeat it in English ok, boy?"

"Alright, and Sam will do the whole herbs in fire thing." This caused the younger brother to smirk. Dean then turned to Anna and looked her in the eye. "You sure?"

She nodded firmly, determination in her green eyes. The most coherent sign all week.

"Ok, let's do this before we get our asses kicked - again," Bobby grumbled.

"_Abscondere a conspectu_  
_Itaque pugnare,_  
_Quae deserit Ignore linquens,_  
_Anna meus angelus Zachariæ_," Bobby spoke roughly.

Sam threw the first handful into the circle.

"_Hide her from sight,_  
_So I might fight,_  
_Ignore which leaves bereft,_  
_My Anna from the Angel of Zachariah_."

Another handful as Dean chanted and suddenly a bright blue light erupted. It swirled and proceeded to swallow the two inside the ring.

"Dean!" the youngest hunter called out. He better not have made the wrong choice.

"It's ok," Bobby calmed him and continued chanting the spell.

There was a high-pitched scream - Anna's, followed by a low guttural growl - Dean. And then the light faded and the other two men saw the bodies slump to the ground.

"Son? Anna?" the old trucker cautioned.

Dean cracked his eyes open painfully but not without muttering cusses. "Goddamnit that hurt!" After a few raggedly breaths he pushed up and pulled the redhead into his arms. "Anna? Ann, you alright? C'mon, answer me, Anna!"

"Dean, I'm -" Sam started sadly. It didn't work...

But in the next second Anna twitched and groaned; opening her eyes just a little.

"Oh thank god, well not really," the blonde hunter huffed. "But oh, Angel, I'm so glad you're ok."

"Dean..." she whispered softly.  
***~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*  
_AN: the latin is roughly translated from the English._ _R&R please._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: sorry this took so long and is short, writer's block sucks.**_** I was meaning to have this done by now and I'm sorry I don't. But I hope ya'll like this.**

* * *

**_How I need to hear you_**  
**_Hear you so softly, hear you say anything_**  
**_Every single tear you shared_**  
**_well it kills me _~ Stanfour****  
*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn***  
_When the screams died down Dean opened his eyes. He was surrounded by a pale golden light. Slowly sitting up, he groaned and looked around. Alone. 'Oh, not again,' he complained. 'Anna? Anna, where are you?'_

_She was there, he could feel her. 'Dean? Dean, don't leave!' the former angel's voice came from a ways off but he could see her figure fade into sight._

_'Over here.' His calm, in-control voice even though he was pretty confused himself. 'Sammy and I have been some strange places because of the geek angels but this one's new.'_

_'Still got that sense of humor,' Anna smiled._

_'You can talk again. How do you feel, are you ok?' The hunter patted her down as he looked for injuries._

_'I'm fine thanks to you. Thank you.'_

_'Welcome, sweetheart, but where are we?'_

_Anna looked around blankly before smiling at him. 'This is a safe place. Where I contacted you before they...' She trailed off. 'We should get back though, before your brother freaks out.'_

_'Sam's already a freak,' he smirked. He started to follow her but... 'Anna, wait.'_

_She stopped to look at him. 'What is it, Dean.'_

_And he leaned in to kiss her; a quick chaste thing of a kiss. 'Just in case.'_

Dean cracked his eyes open painfully but not without muttering cusses. "Goddamnit, that hurt!" After a few ragged breaths he pushed up and pulled the redhead into his arms. "Anna? Ann, you alright? C'mon, answer me, Anna!"

"Dean, I'm -" Sam started sadly. It didn't work...

But in the next second Anna twitched and groaned; opening her eyes just a little. "Oh thank god, well not really," the blonde hunter huffed. "But oh, Angel, I'm so glad you're ok.

"Dean..." she whispered softly. But tensed and shut her mouth, in case it wasn't real and talking was just a dream.

The hunters looked around on guard and only after of a few moments of silence did Bobby nod. "It worked."

They helped the pair stand and Anna felt like a weight was lifted. "So it's over?" she asked, voice hoarse from disuse.

"For now, yeah," Sam answered. "And with that charm they won't be able to find you."

"And we're already hidden," Dean spoke of he and his brother as he got Anna a glass of water. "We should get your throat checked out, since you haven't spoken in awhile."

"N-no, I'll be fine. It's just sore from all the - well before I..." She shook her head at the memories and the oldest Winchester nodded again. He remembered the torture all too well; his own as well as hers.

"What's next?" Sam asked.

Dean grabbed his knife and pocketed before pointing to the table. "We get back to the hunt and find out how to kill these SOBs."**  
*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn***  
Awhile later Bobby and Sam were once again pouring over research. How do you kill an angel, and a demon, who refused to be killed. Dean was pacing again and nursing another beer.

"You ok?" Anna asked from behind him. For a second he thought it was in his head again; it'd been a long time since the two of them had a real talk. She knew the blonde hunter didn't 'do' emotions or chick-flicks but she could sense something was bothering him. It didn't take a mental bond to know that; just knowing him long enough to notice the lines around his green eyes.

"Dean, it wasn't your fault," she told him as she followed him onto the wrap-around porch.

"Which thing?" he scoffed.

"Last night. The broken bottle."

He looked down as her fingers brushed along his bruised knuckles. "You felt that?"

"Yeah but I saw you through the upstairs window before I came down here. I knew that this isn't what you wanted."

"Sam and I fight all the time, remember? I'm fine," he brushed off.

"Not just that." Anna placed a hand to his temple. "In here. You're not, Dean. I know because I feel it too. We both went through it, remember? You're not alone."

Dean took a shaky sigh and looked at her before placing his hands on the railing. "It's just floating in and out again, I'll be fine once we get these guys. Sammy and I will exorcise that demon so he can't bring whoever he was trying to back; then we'll go after the bastard angel who hurt you."

"I can handle him," she huffed.

He smirked, loving her old attitude coming back. "I know you can but you won't have to this time." He tucked her under his arm.

After a moment he pulled back. "You know what I was thinking?"

This time it was Anna's turn to smirk. "Yes but say it anyway."

"Damn, I'll never get used to that. You better stop that soon."

"I know."

"Anyway, how about a trip to the impala?" he waggled his eyebrows and she smacked him across the chest.

"Now is not the most appropriate time, Dean," the former angel answered in a sudden monotone voice. At the look of his surprised face, she bust out laughing. Then she took off down the steps as he reached for her. He caught his angel around the waist, settling her in his arms. After a moment of carefree she calmed and lay back against his shoulder.

"Damn, I missed you," he breathed in her ear.

"You too."

They stood that way for a long time before the young man led her inside. If anyone noticed them holding hands or Dean awkwardly clearing his throat, they didn't say.

"I'm going to grab a shower," Anna said.

"Ok, I'll be up in awhile. KEEP that pendant on," he instructed.

"Yes, Dean."

"So, what do we have?" he asked his brother.

The younger man snapped out of his shock at the display of affection from his older brother. Not that Dean with a girl was unusual, but romantically it was. "Uh.."

"What, Sammy?" he raised an eyebrow.

Bobby stepped in. "Quit lollygaggin' and get your asses in gear."

Half an hour later, Dean felt something was off. The shower water was turned off but he hadn't heard Anna's footsteps. Or her presence in his mind. In fact it felt oddly empty. Sam sensed his unease so followed him upstairs guns in hand.

The Winchester hunters slowly opened the door. When the steam from the shower cleared, both brothers felt sick. There were spots of blood and a few feathers next to Anna's clothes she'd slipped off - the young woman no where to be seen.

"Damnit, not again!" Dean roared.


End file.
